The present invention relates to a pulse generator, and more particularly to a programmable pulse generator in which the voltage, pulse width and slew rate of a pulse generated by the pulse generator are capable of being varied and controlled by the user as desired.
Nowadays, various integrated circuit programmers are widely used to program various programmable logic devices, such as programmable array logics (PAL), integrated fuse logics (IFL), bipolar programmable read only memories (BPROM), erasable programmable read only memories (EPROM), erasable programmable logic devices (EPLD), etc. In the programming process, the integrated circuit programmer must provide a pulse signal for the programmable logic device which is being programmed, with different programmable logic devices needing different pulse signals. Currently, this is accomplished by using different hardware circuits for each logic device, an uneconomic process.